


RP Example Post For Davina

by Magik (Shadowcat)



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 19:37:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1359361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Magik





	RP Example Post For Davina

Davina was bored.

She hadn't ventured out of the house much, not trusting many people or the locals that were here. When she wasn't at the high school, she spent most of her time in the house -- even though both Elijah and Klaus had assured her that she would be safe here. She trusted them and that they wouldn't let her come to harm, but they weren't Marcel.

Marcel was her protector and the one that had kept her from being a victim of her own coven's desire for power. It had been Marcel that had saved her life and had kept her protected since then. It was Marcel that she knew she could rely on no matter what.

But Marcel wasn't here and the Originals were.

From their words, she could come and go in this town as she pleased. There was no reason for her to hide while they were here -- even if there was a stupid ban against magic that she would never adhere to.

Deciding to take them at their word, she told Klaus' human ward where she was going and then left the house. Thankfully, she had thought to bring a coat because it was much colder outside than it was inside. She kept her hands in her pockets of the coat as she walked along the streets nearest the neighborhood where the house was.

She would start small: investigate places close to the house that could be fortified against an attack and then work outward from there.

It seemed like a very good plan to her, anyway. Others may not have the same ideas about exploring that she did. Just because she was told that she was safe didn't mean that she wasn't going to do things to make sure that there was added safety for her and her allies.

That was just the smart thing to do in strange territory, after all. Marcel had taught her that.


End file.
